L & K
by Midnight Blood Wolf
Summary: At the start of the Kira investigation, when Light first started to kill. L asked Watari to contact the detective K, who never replied. But when a strange girl shows up at the ICPO meeting, is she Kira? Or is she someone else? LXOC (I suck at summaries) REWRITING
1. Strange Girl

**Hello people who love, like, or just felt like passing by the Death note section. I have never really written a DN fanfic before so constructive criticism welcome. Any way I know what you're thinking, "Is this another LxOC fanfic?" Well yes, yes it is. But mine won't be all, "Yay everyone lives happily ever after." But I will try my best to keep L in character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note because if I did L wouldn't be dead and Light would have died in the first chapter.**

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the kitchen; dad was eating breakfast and reading the newspaper beside me. Ryuk was staring at the bowl of apples on the table. _God, _I thought, _why can't he fly around or something? _I sighed and my dad put the paper down, looking up at me.

"I have to go," he said to me while getting up from the table, "tell your sister and mother goodbye for me." I nodded and he left. He was hardly every home now that Kira a.k.a. me was killing criminals. I got up from the table as soon as I heard the door close. I grabbed an apple and headed to my room to 'study'.

* * *

**Soichiro Yagami P.O.V  
**

Once I was outside of the NPA building I called Richelle Smith who was the detective K. Of course Richelle was an alias. I typed in a phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello Chief," a computerized voice said over the phone. I smiled, even though we have known each other for a while, she still called me "Chief."

"Hello, Richelle. I was wondering if you could come to the ICPOmeeting." There was silence. Then she finally replied, "I will be there in five minutes."

"You don't mean that you are coming in person, right? And I thought you lived in England," I said confused by her reply.

"Indeed, I am coming in person and with the Kira case active I can't stay in England when Kira is in Japan." I was about to respond when she quickly added, "Goodbye." I hung up the phone. _Kira in Japan, how would she know that? _My thoughts were interrupted when I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to face a girl in a baggy black T-shirt, baggy jeans, and black Converses. I stared at her until she said, "Are we going to the meeting or not?" I nodded and we headed into the building.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I had my hands in my pockets as we walked through the door. Everyone stared at me and said good morning to the Chief. I knew what they thought as I walked in the door, slightly slouching over. _Why is there a girl here? _And _She doesn't look very professional, _is exactly what their thinking.I got tapped on the shoulder by Chief.

"Don't you think that it is dangerous for you to be here in person," he whispered to me. I smiled slightly then continued my expressionless face.

"No it is not dangerous because no one knows who I am," I replied in a monotone voice. He nodded beside me as we walked up to one of the task force members.

"Good morning Chief," the guy replied. I saw he had a name tag on. _Idiot, _I thought, _if I was Kira you would be dead._

"Yes good morning Matsuda," Chief said tiredly. Matsuda looked at me with a confused expression. I just stared back at him.

"Umm, Chief who is this? And does she get any sleep." Matsuda pointed at me and I responded by saying "hmm." He was about to say something when a guy told us that the meeting was about to start. So we walked in to the meeting room.

* * *

**Watari P.O.V.  
**

I was standing in the back as I watched everyone walk in. They all looked serious; wearing suits and ties, but one person caught my attention. It was a girl with long auburn hair and light blue eyes that could have been considered grey in the light. The girl looked to be about twenty two and she had light bags under her eyes. She reminded me of L or Ryuzaki as he is going by. Everyone took their seats, including the girl who was getting odd looks from people, and started to talk about the Kira case. Someone said that they should contact L and I walked in saying he was already on the case. I connected L to the screen and let him explain everything. L said that he would need the NPA to help and they stood up.

"Why the NPA in particular," one demanded.

"Why Japan you ask," L said in his computerized voice, "Because Kira is in Japan." The two people sat down and the one who spoke out looked at the girl who still lacked to show an expression. After the meeting the girl left with the Chief of the NPA and I called Ryuzaki.

"Hello Watari," L answered, "What do you need?"

"There was a girl in the meeting and she didn't look surprised about anything you were saying."

"Hmm, keep an eye on her Watari. And could you try to contact someone for me," L said. I waited till a group of people passed, then replied by saying, "Yes, who do you need me to contact, Ryuzaki?"

"I would like you to contact the detective K. I believe he could help us on this investigation."

"I will get right on it," I said and hung up. _I wonder if the girl is Kira, _I thought as I left the room. Soon it was time for L's confrontation with Kira.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I was in Task Force headquarters sitting in a chair in the back of the room. Everyone was watching "L" confront Kira. I knew it was a stand-in for L probably and inmate that was caught in secret. But everyone was freaking out thinking he was going to get himself killed.

"It's just a stand-in you know," I said in a monotone voice. Aizawa turned around and glared at me.

"You know I don't trust you," Aizawa began, "Because all you have done is sit in the back and make comments. I mean we don't even know your name or why you're here." He was anger. I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling and said, "I may make comments but most of them pertain to the case. And one comment I forgot to mention is to Matsuda. Matsuda you wore a name tag the other day and you didn't know me. So, if I was Kira you would be dead right now." Matsuda looked at me and flushed. Guess he didn't realize that and Aizawa looked like he was about to kill me.

"Still you can't just come here and expect us to trust you." I smiled a little and said, "Don't worry you don't need to trust me because I don't trust you either." Now he was going to kill me. Luckily Chief walked in and told him to stop. They all turned back to the T.V to watch the rest of the broadcast. When Lind. L. Taylor died and the Old English 'L' came on screen, I smiled even more. I had already told the NPA that Kira was probably in the Kanto region of Japan but of course no one believed me until L said it. _If they knew who I was they would probably take me more seriously, _I thought, _but our classified information is leaking so I can't trust them and they most likely think that I'm Kira._ Oh well I'll just have to wait it seems.

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

Ryuk was laughing over my shoulder. _I have to find and kill him. _The broadcast was over and L had taunted me to kill him. _I will find him_. Hopefully it is just L, and K isn't on this case too. Or I'll have to find K and kill him as well. I sat on my desk chair and thought about how I was going to find L.

* * *

**Okay so first chapter of L & K. Did you love, like, or hate it? I would like some feedback so please review. Also in this story I'm thinking about not killing L so yeah.**

**Goodbye, CastersRCool**

**PS. Cover art will change in the future because my cover art I made is being stupid and doesn't want to show.**


	2. Plans

**So chapter two of L & K. I am basing this story off of the manga/anime. Thanks to people who have read this story. And special thanks to Kkoyuki for the review and advice. Sadly I have to make one note in the story but it does go with the plot.****Now for the disclaimer …**

**K: CastersRCool does not own DN but she does own me, her OC.**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I was in my hotel room, sitting on the floor staring at my laptop, it was 12 in the morning. _Kira it appears that you only need a name and a face to kill. But that can't be enough to kill a person, so how do you kill them? It is irrelevant that criminals with their names misspelled or not given aren't targeted. No, they are targeted but the name must be the spelled correctly so an alias can't get me killed._ My thoughts were interrupted when my laptop beeped. I looked down at it and saw that it was a message from Chief Yagami of the NPA. I clicked on it to see what it said.

_Richelle, L is now working with the NPA. The Task Force members believe that you're Kira. Do to the fact that once L started to work with us you left. Please reply to this message as quickly as possible._

_-Chief Yagami of the NPA_

I closed the message but I first checked the time of the message. 8:31pm. _Why am I getting this message so late? Could L be tracking me? _I shook my head. _No, he wouldn't think of me as a suspect, not yet._ I quickly typed a reply to Chief.

_Chief, if they think that I'm Kira then let them. You know who I am, so don't be concerned. Like L, I have to keep in hiding but I will come to the headquarters in two days. Please keep me posted and do not tell anyone how to contact me._

_-Richelle Smith_

I sent the message, hoping that it will keep him from worrying. Hopefully I will be able to get to the headquarters without any . . . troubles.

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

Ryuk had just told me about the shinigami eye deal.

"So do we have a deal," Ryuk said with a gleam in his eye. I shook my head.

"No, we don't because if I wish to be the god of the new world then I have to be around for a while. And why didn't you write this deal in the death note instructions?" Ryuk shrugged and flopped on to my bed. _I'll have to find a different way to get L's name._ I took and apple out of the bowl on my desk and tossed to Ryuk, who caught it in his mouth. _I also have to find a way to get the FBI agent's name. _I finally thought of something and started to write in the death note.

_**This line is Bob the magical time traveling line: Two days later**_

_My plan is going to work now, _I thought as I waited for the bus. The FBI tailing me wasn't too far behind. The bus came and we got on, I saw a strange girl wearing a black baggy t-shirt in the front of the bus. She looked kind of familiar and was deep in thought. The girl was biting her pointer finger's nail between her two canines. I shrugged off the feeling of knowing her and went near the back of the bus. The next stop was where the criminal was getting on, and where my plan would start.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I was biting my nail when I saw Light Yagami get on the bus. He looked at me like he knew me but couldn't seem to remember. _Good, _I thought, _I'll just be easier to get off the bus that way._ It had been a day since I got a message saying that people were starting to resign from the NPA because of Kira. I was thinking about what people will say when I come back to headquarters, when a criminal came on the bus. He brought out his gun and yelled that he was hijacking the bus. _This man robbed a store, why would he hijack a bus? _I moved slightly and the man pointed the gun at me.

"Don't move," he yelled, "or I'll shot." I stayed emotionless, even with a gun in my face. I looked back and saw Light write a note to the girl beside him. Then the FBI agent behind him whispered not to do that. I guess he was going to try to disarm him, though I could just hit the man's pressure points and knock him out. Then Light and FBI started to whisper to each other. FBI showed Light his I.D, and Light dropped the piece of paper on the ground. The bus jacker came back and picked the paper, then screamed that there was a monster in the back. The man jumped out of the bus, got ran over and killed. _That was strange, _I thought as I walked away from the scene. There was no reason for me to be there at that time. _Could that man have been controlled by Kira? If so then Kira can kill by means more than a heart attack._

_**(Okay I'm going to say that Raye was killed on the same day but I'm not typing the event out)**_

I was now walking to headquarters, a few hours after the bus hijacking, and after a message saying that twelve FBI agents were killed by Kira. _That would have to mean that Light is Kira because the FBI agent showed his ID to him. _I walked in to headquarters and instantly got glared at by Aizawa.

"What are you doing here," he snarled. I blinked and said, "I'm here do to Kira and I don't care if you suspect me or not." Chief Yagami came and told me to follow him. I did, and sat down in the back of the room. I half listened to the Chief's speech about how people should leave if they don't want to risk their lives. Everyone left except the Chief, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, Ukita, and me. Aizawa turned around towards me and yelled, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be gone like the rest!"

"No, I shouldn't because then I wouldn't be able to stop Kira," I said in monotone. He looked like he was going to attack me, but instead turned around towards the laptop of L. He ranted on about how we knew if L trusted us. L typed on the laptop saying to meet outside and then decide if we trust him or not. So we did and only one random guy left. L gave us instructions to meet at a hotel 30 minutes apart in two groups. I of course went with Matsuda and the Chief because I had a feeling that Aizawa might kill me. We all waited for the other group and then knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked. Please let yourselves in," came a voice on the other side. Chief reached for the door handle and walked inside.

* * *

**And that's chapter two. So I skipped things and I'm going to add things. But please review, constructive criticism welcome.**

**Bye for now, CastersRCool**


	3. Meeting

** Hello fanfictioners, this is the third chapter of L & K. I'm now trying to type two or more chapters a day so that I don't have to worry about writers block . . . as much. Thank you to the people who have read, faved, or followed this story.**

**L: Do I have to say the disclaimer?**

**CastersRCool: Yes you do.**

**L: Fine, CastersRCool does not own Death Note or me.**

**CastersRCool: Good, now onward to the story.**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

When we all got inside and shut the door, we saw a man wearing a white baggy long-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and had bare feet.

"I am L," the man said to us. Everyone looked surprised, but me. I stayed stoic and just stood there. Chief Yagami finally gave up on being shocked and brought out his ID to show who he was. Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ukita all did the same. _Idiots, what do you think you're doing? _ The raven haired man shifted his gaze over to me. L didn't seem fazed but instead made his hand into a gun shape and BANG!

"What the hell was that," Aizawa said. L started to walk a bit and replied, "If I were Kira you would all be dead," his gaze shifted to me again, "except for you because you didn't give me your name." Everyone just stared at him.

"Kira needs a name and a face to commit murder, but we already knew that. So, please do not give out your name so carelessly instead, let's value our lives," L turned away towards the next room. The task force still seemed fazed, so I rolled my eyes, placed my phone on the first table, and followed L.

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

_This must be the girl Watari was talking about. He was right she doesn't seem to react like everyone else when I say something about the case. Instead, she remains emotionless. _I took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. The task force, and the girl, all sat down as well. Though the girl looked like she was about to cross her legs, but instead she put one leg to her chest and the other underneath that one. I brought my thumb to my lips and tilted my head at her.

"You still have yet to tell me your name," I said calmly. The girl smiled slightly.

"I would tell you the name that I go by, but that is an alias. So instead I'll tell you who I am. I am K. Though I go by the name of Richelle Smith as my alias, please call me Kei here," she said in the same tone of voice. _K that's a bit of a surprise, I thought you would be a male. _By the expression on the task force members faces, I guess they didn't know either.

"I had Watari contact you, but you never replied." Kei's small smile left her face.

"I didn't reply because I was busy with the Kira case." I blinked. _Hmm, you must be K because you are too controlled to be anyone else._ I ignored the feeling of asking her more and started to tell everyone what I knew on the Kira case. As I was talking, I kept glancing at Kei to see her reaction, which there was none. I told the task force about how Kira was childish and hated to lose, and how I was the same. Matsuda, the idiot, asked why not just restrict criminals deaths by not releasing the name. I explained that only innocent people would die then. I handed out papers and they all started to discuss them, until I interrupted.

". . . So any questions," I said. Chief Yagami spoke up, "Yes actually Ryuzaki I have a question. Earlier you said that you hate to lose, well by showing your face to us does that mean you lost, are you admitting defeat to Kira."

"Yes, by showing my face I have lost the battle. But I will not lose the war. Like the rest of you this is the first time I have risked my life on a contest. I want to show Kira that we are willing to risk our lives for this and . . . that the good guys always win," I said with a small smile. The task force started to celebrate but Kei just continued to stay composed. _Why is it so hard to get a simple expression out of you? The prospect of you being Kira is less than 2%._

"Before we get started I would like to speak to each of you alone. That way I can tell if any of you are Kira," I said getting up from my chair and walking over to the window. Aizawa was about to protest but Chief Yagami stopped him. _This will let me get to know you better K._

_**After the interviews of the task force (minus K)**_

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I was sitting and waiting for Matsuda to come out of the interrogation with L. I was to go after Matsuda, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. Matsuda came out and told me to go in. I nodded and got up. _If he tries to learn too much about my past, I will hit him. _I walked in to the room to find L sitting in his odd posture.

"Please sit Kei-san," he said to me. I shook my head and said, "No san please, just call me Kei." L nodded and brought his thumb to his lip. I sat down and stared at him. He stared back at me. We must have stared at each other for about ten minutes before I said, "I know your trying to get in my head. But it won't work, not on me at least."

"I wanted to know if I could, but as you said I can't," he replied. I nodded and said, "Are you going to ask me questions or can I just go."

"Impatient can be a weakness to your head."

"Sometimes but following it is stubbornness. So, please ask me the questions," I said still without emotions. He nodded, biting his thumb in the process.

"I would like to know about your past and why you became a detective." _Damn, he asked me about my past. I guess I could give him where I was for years but that's it._

"Well before I start I'm going to speak in English. So, I hope you can understand what I'm going to say, L." He nodded.

"I'm going to start by saying that I don't fully trust you, so I'm not telling you everything. But I was born in England and my dad left when I was four because of my mum. When I was five my mum got married again to a jerk who was a drug addicted. A couple of months later he killed my mum and tried to kill me but I escaped. I lived on the street for a year until the police found me. I was put in an orphanage for ten minutes and then was moved to a different orphanage in Winchester. I stayed there until I was fourteen then Chief Yagami, who was a friend to my father, found me and brought me to Japan."

"I stayed in Japan until I was eighteen and then moved back to Winchester, England and bought a house there. And I have lived there until now," I said in English, my accent showing more than when I spoke Japanese. L nodded and said, "Do you remember the name of the orphanage?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you." L blinked at me then asked in English, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," I said. He nodded and then did a bunch of different tests to see if I was Kira. _At least he stopped asking me questions about my past._

_**After the interrogation**_

"I have come to the conclusion that none of you are Kira," L said. Everyone, but me, sighed in relief. _Good, now I just need to find Kira._

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait I haven't had time because we have been cleaning my house and my cousins are coming over soon. But in this chapter you got to see a bit of K's past and there will be more in the future. Don't forget to review.**

**See you later, CastersRCool**


	4. Information

** Hey readers who are reading this story. I would like to thank the people who have favorited and followed this story so far. I would like to give a special thanks to LM1M2BB and Kkoyuki for favoriting and reviewing this story. LM1M2BB your last review on chapter 3 made me smile so thank you for making my day brighter. Anyway, on to chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note and if you think I do then you're wrong.**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

_Can't anything happen around here, _I thought to myself. After the little talk with L or Ryuzaki, as he's going by, we all were picking out what tapes to check over. Everyone in the task force, besides the chief, were ignoring me and asking Ryuzaki what tapes they should play. _Hello, I'm a detective too. You know K is the second best in the world and is almost tied with L, _I thought as I stared up at the ceiling. The team finally decided to watch the Raye Penber videos after thirty minutes of arguing. I watched once and looked at every detail in the videos, then continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"The circuit only takes an hour to complete but he got off two hours later," L said staring at the screen.

"What do you think of this Kei?" I sighed and said while still staring at the ceiling, "Well unless he was forced to stay on I don't understand why he would stay. But what happened to the envelope he was holding?"

"What envelope," Matsuda asked. _Idiot._

"The one he's holding at the turn's table and on the platform. It's gone when he dies," I said with a roll of my eyes. Aizawa looked at L then at the screen.

"How did you even see that? You're not even looking at the screen," Aizawa said glaring at me. I shrugged in response and slightly look at him. His left eye twitched and he started to rant at me.

"How is that an answer? You haven't even done anything; so far all you've been doing is staring at the ceiling and making comments!"

"Well if I'm so useless then call Ukita up and tell him I'll switch with him at Task Force Headquarters," I said in monotone but my voice still lacing with irritation, "And besides I forgot my hat at the place so at least I can get that." Aizawa blinked at me and mumbled under his breath about my hat, while calling Ukita.

"I don't find you useless at all Kei," L said from beside me. I smiled a bit and told him thanks. Aizawa finished his call and told me to go. I nodded and left telling L that I would be back later. _I hope I can find my hat._

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

I walked into the NPA building with the clothes for my dad. When I saw a women arguing with the receptionist about having to tell the task force information on Kira, I stopped for a minute and then continued to walk. I heard the door building's door open and looked back a little. It was that girl from the bus! _What is she doing here?_

"Hyuk isn't that the girl from the bus, Light," Ryuk said into my ear. I walked up to the desk and placed down the bag full of clothes.

"I'm sorry miss but there is no one in task force headquarters at the moment. But I can pass a message to them when they get back," the receptionist said to the woman beside me. _No one in headquarters. Dad's cell phone's off. What's going on? _I snapped out of my thought when the person from the bus came to the desk. The receptionists were glaring at her.

"No one is in the headquarters miss. So I think you should come back later," I said to the person. _She looks so familiar, but I can't place where I know her from._

"I know, Light, because I'm part of the task force and am heading into the office now," the girl said to me. I stared at her. _How did she know my name?_

"Umm, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, you mean you don't remember me? I lived in your house for about four years," she replied in monotone. I was confused, but before I could ask more questions, the girl started to talk to the woman at the desk.

"I believe you have information about the Kira case and would like to speak to a task force member in private." The woman nodded and started to follow the semi familiar girl.

"Hey Light, you better stop them or the information could lead to your capture," Ryuk said from behind me.

"Hey," I spoke up from behind them, "can I come along my father is leading the task force!" The girl in the black t-shirt stopped, turned around, and said to me, "You may not come. I am sorry for the inconvenience." And she continued walking away. _Now I have _to_ stop both of them._

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I walked away from Light, still slouched over and with the woman following me. We got to the elevator and up to the office floor. I turned around to face the woman. She stuck her hand out and said "Thank you for coming. My name is Shoko Maki." I cautiously shook her hand.

"You can call me Richelle Smith and there is no need to use an alias on me. Because I know that your name is Naomi Misora and that you are a former FBI agent," I said, staring up at her confused expression.

"How do you know that?" I bit my index finger nail and said, "Please wait here a moment and I'll explain when I get back." Naomi nodded and I walked off. _I know you're not Kira, Naomi. And where did I put my hat. _I walked over to the chair I was sitting at the other day and found it. My plain black fedora hat, it may look like any other hat but this one is special to me. The only speck of color was the silver button near the rim. I put my hat on so that it covered my bright eyes, and walked back to Naomi, who had taken a seat on a chair.

"Now I know you want to know how I know about your name," I said taking my own seat, and going in my usually position. Naomi nodded her head.

"Well, you're the FBI agent who arrested an old friend of mine. That friend was Beyond Birthday, and no I was his friend before he became a killer. So I heard a lot about you from him." Naomi looked like she was about to run. But she stayed and said, "How do I know I can trust you?" I bit my nail again. _That is a good question._

"I'll tell you something as long as you keep it a secret," Naomi nodded and I continued, "I'm K. The detective tied with L." Naomi looked shocked.

"B-but why are you here then?"

"To stop Kira of course," I said in my normal tone.

"Now about this information on the Kira case…." Naomi looked up and began telling me about her thoughts.

_**I'm just going to skip till after their done talking**_

"Alright I'll get this information to L. If you find anything else please come back," I said as she walked out of the door. _Light Yagami you have to be Kira._

* * *

** And that's it for chapter 4. I'm sorry for the wait my family from Edmonton came over for a week. So I've had little time to type out this chapter. I also just finished reading Death Note: Another Note so now I know stuff about BB. But anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

** Peace out, CastersRCool**


	5. Check Mate

** Hello people of Earth or whatever planet. Thanks for the reviews and such. By the way LM1M2NBB you're welcome, though I like to thank people who do reviews because it inspires me to write faster. Oh, and I have the cover art drawn, but it keeps cropping the picture. But anyway on to the story . . . after the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Death Note**

**(By the way Naomi told K how Raye died and she is now dead too)**

* * *

**K P.O.V. **

I walked back to the hotel, with my hat still covering my eyes. _I should probably tell L that I was on that bus, _I thought as I continued to walk. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I started to hear rain hitting the ground. I stopped and looked up at the sky. _Rain . . . is such a beautiful thing. The sound, the feel . . . everything about it. _I sighed and saw that the hotel was close, so I continued walking.

_**Minutes later at the hotel and after telling L the things from the other chapter**_

"And why did you fail to inform me that you were on that bus jacking?" L said staring at me, though he couldn't see my eyes do to my hat. I shrugged and said, "I believed it lacked much importance until moments ago." He blinked and I continued, "And I'm not going to bend to your will and tell you everything because last time I check we were rivals and I'm not your servant."

The task force stared, shocked at what I had just said and how I said it. _Stay calm and collected as usual, _I mentally told myself. L just continued to stare at me and vice versa. It was Chief who finally broke the silence.

"Kei, you can't just say that sort of thing. You could be a suspect of being Kira now." I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"I can't be made a suspect when I'm already one," I said fairly confident that L suspected me. Chief turned to L and said, "Ryuzaki is this true? Do you suspect Kei of being Kira?"

"I do suspect her. But it is near 2% of a possibility that she is," L said still looking at me. I smirked a little.

"Suspicion is still suspicion. No matter how small it should still be investigated," I told him walking toward the couch, and sitting in my usual position. Everyone started discussing the case with L, and leaving me out. _Again I'm a detective. Just because I'm a girl does not mean I'm an idiot._

"Kei, do you have a suspect yet?" L said to me while I spaced out staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, I do have a suspect in fact," I replied in monotone.

"Who do you suspect?"

"I suspect Light Yagami of being Kira." Chief stared at me in shock, but otherwise didn't say anything to complain. I glanced at L, who was now staring at me too.

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

I was surprised that she would say who she suspected in front of everyone.

"I believe someone in the Yagami household or the Director's household is Kira," I said agreeing with K. I continued, "We will put bugs and cameras in both households." The task force started to protest, saying how that was illegal in Japan, but K interrupted them.

"I think you have the right idea, Ryuzaki." Both of us turned to Yagami-san.

"Yagami-san, we will not do this without your permission," I said calmly. The task force tried to tell him not to agree, but in the end he did. I called Watari to tell him.

"Watari when will you be able to put the cameras and bugs in?"

"I will be able to in two days but we will need everyone out of the house." I nodded, but he wasn't done. "In the meantime I believe everyone needs a break, Ryuzaki, including you." I nodded again.

"You may all have a break for the rest of the day. Please be back tomorrow at twelve in the afternoon." They all nodded and left, but K stayed behind. I looked at her.

"You can leave if you want you know?" She nodded.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to play chess," she said turning towards me. _Might as well humor her with a game._

"You do realize I always win."

"Indeed I do but I _always _win too," K said with a slight smirk. I blinked. _Oh really? _I nodded, while she brought out a chess board.

"You can be white, meaning you move first," I said to her. She nodded, emotionless. We both set up our side of the board. She moved her knight and I moved a pawn. _I needed to see all her moves._ I looked up, stretched my arm out, and removed her hat. K's eyes went wide and she glanced at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"I did it because I couldn't see your eyes." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"That is quite childish of you," I pointed out as I moved a piece.

"And the pot called the kettle black," I heard her mutter. I stared at her then looked back down at the board and moved a piece. She moved a piece and said, "Check mate." I realized I was staring at her and I saw the board. _Damn, she beat me._

"You need to focus more," K stated in monotone.

"I call a rematch and how did you beat me?"

"I thought of thirteen moves ahead." I looked back down and saw that she already set up the board. I was white now. I moved my pawn, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Let the games begin," K muttered.

* * *

_**Twelve hours later**_

**K P.O.V.**

L and I had gone through ten games already. I had won six of them and we were on our eleventh game.

"Check," his voice rang in the empty room. I moved my knight and took his pawn, which had me in check.

"Check mate," I said quietly. I looked up at me.

"You win again. You are quite hard to beat."

"I'm always one step ahead of you, L." I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, K?"

"Out for a walk." He looked outside.

"But it's raining." I nodded and walked over to him.

"I know," I stated picking up my hat, "But I like the rain." And finished my sentence and walked out the door, putting my hat on. _Oh, L. You seem to never learn how my mind works. Maybe one day you will and we will be at equal grounds then,_ I thought as I walked in the rain, without an umbrella and coat. _For now you will always be in check mate._

* * *

** So does K have another motive to working with L? Or is she on Kira's side and is just playing with L? You tell me readers. Oh, and if my character starts to or is a Mary-sue then please tell me so that I can fix it and maybe kill them off. And sorry if L is OOC at any time, I find him difficult sometimes to write. But whatever, please review and tell me what you think.**

**See you later people, CastersRCool**

**P.S. I would have told you there moves in the chess games but I might confuse people because I myself play chess a lot (and am quite good at it) but find it hard to tell people how I think and move when playing it. I might do that later. Oh, and if I don't update a lot at the end of the month it's because I will most likely be camping.**

**Again bye, CastersRCool**


	6. Friends

** Hello readers, I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been camping and doing other stuff, plus I have archery on Saturdays. Anyway I would like to welcome and thank Beautifulcreatures484 for the review. And of course thank you to all the people who have favorited this story and are following it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, if I did why would I be on fan fiction?**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

_If I had known that surveillance with L and Chief would be this . . . boring, I would have just stayed in hiding_, I thought with a sigh. We (Chief, L, and I) had been sitting on the couch watching the screens for the Yagami household for 4 hours. I originally was sitting in my usual position, but had resorted to having my legs over the back of the chair and staring at the screen upside down. No, this did not help my observation skills or my deductive abilities, I was just getting bored and had to move my position. And since L hadn't taken my hat (yet) it was laying across my stomach.

_I don't like this; the Yagami family is just too perfect. _I glanced over at Chief, who had started to fall asleep. I taped him on the knee to get his attention. He looked at me tiredly.

"Chief you should probably get some sleep. Just because Ryuzaki and I are insomniac's doesn't mean you need to become one too," I told him quietly. He nodded and got up to get some rest.

"You seem to care if he gets rest or not," L noted, glancing at me. I frowned.

"Yeah, well it isn't good for his health and all. Plus you need to look out for the people you trust, right?" I said the last part extremely quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear me. He nodded and mumbled something that I couldn't hear clearly. Something along the lines of 'why do you trust him?' or 'do you trust me?' I sighed and started to stare at the ceiling, thoughtfully. _Do I trust him?_

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

I stared the screen, focusing on every detail. _The Yagami household is just too perfect,_ I thought to myself. I glanced at K and wondered. _Did she have the same thought as me? _She had been completely silent since Yagami-san left.

"Kei, might I ask you a question?"

"Even if I say no, you will ask anyway. So, yes go ahead," she said still not looking at me, but at the ceiling._ Wonder why she does that._

"I might be wrong but it seems to me that you push people away." She scowled for a second then went back to no expression.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not hearing a question here." Her voice not giving away how she was feeling._ Like me,_ I thought.

"The question is _why _do you push people away and not trust them?" Her face softens a little then she replied, "I do that for a reason, L."

"That is hardly an answer."

"It is an answer. And you said 'can I ask you a question' not 'can I ask you a question and will you answer it' so I just followed what you said."

_ Well, she got me there._ I turned back to the screens, so that I wouldn't be facing her any more. _Why would she avoid answering that type of question? _I pondered as I nibbled on my thumb. What I hadn't noticed was that K had gone back in to her usual position and was now watching me.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I watched L as he nibbled on his thumb._ I wonder what he is thinking about. _I got up from my seat and looked over at the clock. 3:37 Am. I walked over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out the strawberries. A small smile crept on to my face as I looked down at the container. I turned around, grabbed a bowl, and washed the strawberries. Once I had finished I walked back to the couch.

"What do you think so far, Kei," L asked looking at me then at the bowl of strawberries in my lap.

"I think that the Yagami family is a little too perfect. And before you say anything, I already know that is also what you thought."

His eyes widened slightly at my comment. _Probably thinking that it is very Kira like to say that._ I sighed and closed my eyes. Only to open them again when I felt my hat get pulled off my head. I stared at L, who just gave a small smirk.

"Why do you like to take my hat?"

He didn't respond, no instead he took one of my strawberries and ate it. I blinked at him and was about to get up when I heard Chief come back into the room. L put my hat beside him on the arm of the chair.

"I will get back at you for taking my hat and my strawberry," I whispered to him. He shrugged and turned to look back at the screen.

"Yagami-san, I hope you are better rested now," L said to Chief.

"Yes I am. Has anything new happened since I left?"

"No, Chief nothing happened since you left," I said cutting off L before he could speak. I smiled a little as he glared at me. Chief seemed to be uncomfortable with the situation. Before he could get even more uncomfortable I asked a question.

"Chief, do you suppose that I could visit your home in about two days?" He blinked at me, so I continued. "Because I promised Sayu and your wife that I would go visit next time I was in Japan." Chief nodded dumbly at the question.

"If you do go visit you could get a reaction from Kira, if he is there," L said, talking more to himself than anyone else. I nodded and got up from my seat.

"But before I do I must go visit a friend," I said turning to the door. I walked out before either of them could respond. I took the elevator to the parking level of the hotel. I walked over to a, sleek black electric motorcycle. I put my helmet on and turned on the bike. Compared to other bikes, it was extremely quiet. Just as I drove out on to the street, a thought occurred to me.

_I forgot my hat._

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

I continued to stare at the door after K had left. But finally turned to Yagami-san to ask him a question.

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"No, sorry Ryuzaki but even when she lived at my house, she didn't tell me anything about her past."

"Hmm…" I thought about places that she might go when I moved my arm and something fell on the floor. I looked down and saw the black fedora hat on the floor. I picked it up with my thumb and index finger thinking.

_She forgot her hat._

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I stopped my bike and looked up at the building. Yokohama Prison. This is where I had to go. I got off my bike and walked through all the security points, getting stopped occasionally to get checked again. Then I was lead to a small room with a table and two chairs inside. One chair was already occupied but was facing the wall away from the door. I walked in a sat down. I smiled a little then said,

"Hello again, B."

* * *

** And that is chapter 6. Again I am so sorry for not updating faster. The prison I mentioned is actually a real prison in Japan. Heheh my sister said to me the other day that when I play chess, read, or am thinking deeply that I sound like L. I asked her if I was speaking in monotone then but she said it was English but not English like L. I don't fully know what that means. Oh, and I changed my name to Midnight Blood Wolf so it's still me CastersRCool just with a different name.**

** So anyway, bye.**


	7. Arguments

** Greetings ladies and gentlemen, who are reading this story. It appears that I have forgotten to mention last chapter that I have my PM off so sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, as you know thanks to everyone who have followed and faved.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

"Hello again, B." I said in English to my old friend. He turned around and his face flashed with surprise.

"Greetings K." He replied also in English. His accent was American, so my English accent always seemed stronger when talking to him. I smiled happily at him. He didn't return the smile but started to laugh instead.

"Would you happen to know _why _I've been moved from an American prison to here?" B asked through laughter. I suppressed the urge to join in on his insane laughter._ I wonder why I would want to join him._

"I do know why. And it appears to me that you have been practicing that laugh." He stopped laughing and looked at me, right in the eyes. I stared back accepting the challenge.

"Then would you care to explain it to me. And yes I have practiced that laugh, seeing as all of the guards are afraid of me." He chuckled at the thought. _Always were the most . . . odd B,_ I thought as I watched him for across the table. Stretching my arms back, I replied,

"You were moved here by my request because I would like your help on the Kira case."

"And here I thought it was just a friendly visit. Not a detective and a criminal meeting for information." I smiled at the thought of L coming and talking to him instead of me.

"Oh? You seem to miss understands me B. I came here as a friend not as a detective. I will always be a detective even though I'm your friend." He stared at me from across the room. His red eyes widened slightly and a ghost smile graced his features.

"Then what is it you want K."

"Let me ask you a question first, B." He nodded. "Do you get any sleep in here because last time I saw you; you were trying to be an insomniac which is not who you are."

"Maybe I am an insomniac. Since I think I won that argument all those years ago."

"No I won _that _argument, B." We were both silent for a second then started to laugh at the memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ A ten year old girl was sitting at her desk, looking at her textbook with a bored expression. She was looking over the last chapter again even though she remembered the entire book. A twelve year old boy was sitting behind her in a separate desk, also studying the same textbook. This boy was one of the girl's only friends, and he promised that he would study with her for the test in the morning. The girl let out a sigh that she had been holding in for quite some time now. She continued to read until she heard a soft snore behind her._

_ Her friend had fallen asleep on his textbook. It made sense that he would be tired considering that it was one in the morning. The girl closed her book gently and walked over to her now asleep friend. She shook his shoulder, but he didn't wake. She rolled her eyes at her friend._

_ "B," the girl whispered into his ear, "wake up." Her friend, B, moved slightly. Louder the girl said into his ear._

_ "Backup you need to wake up and go to your room. A's probably already asleep If you don't get up I'll steal all of your jam." B woke up and looked at his friend tiredly and frowned._

_ "No, I promised to stay and study with you and don't touch my jam," He argued._

_ "I don't care you need some sleep B," the girl commented. B sighed and got up._

_ "Am I ever going to win an argument with you K?"_

_ "Nope," K said happily, "but seriously go to bed." To emphasize her point, she pointed to the door. He sighed again._

_ "Fine, but are you going to get some sleep?" B asked his insomniac of a friend._

_ "I'll try to B, okay." He nodded and walked out of K's room to his own room to get some sleep._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

"Did you ever get any sleep that night?"

"No, I didn't," I said with a smile on her face. B nodded and asked me a question himself.

"How old are you now?"

"B, I'm twenty three now. My birthday was on January fifth."

"Hmm, that means I'm still twenty five," B mumbled to himself. "Anyway what did you want K?"

"I want to know what is so special about your eyes."

"I have the eyes of a Shinigami."

"Oh? And what does that mean B?"

"I can see your real name and lifespan above your head right now."

"Then tell me my real name." He leaned closer and whispered it into my ear. After I heard him my face flashed with shock then I quickly composed myself. Leaning back in his chair, I got up and started to leave.

"Thank you B. And I will be back I promise. And maybe I'll bring jam next time."

* * *

**L P.O.V.**

K was not back yet. I had been three hours since she left the hotel._ Where could she have gone? She said she was visiting a friend, so she must still be in Japan, _I thought as I watched the screens of the Yagami household. I heard the door to the room open and K walked inside.

"Where have you been Kei?"

"Places and I already told you I was visiting a friend."

"What friend?" I looked back at her to see a bit of irritation through her expressionless face.

"What is this, twenty questions? I'm twenty three I can protect myself. And it just so happens that you know this _friend _of mine, Ryuzaki." I stared at her as she sat down in the chair beside Yagami-san. I saw a slight smirk on her features.

"He happened to be an _original _person," she said glancing at me. _Original person eh? This is code, _I thought and then I hit me. My eyes widened slightly at the thought, _she was visiting B. Why would she visit him? I'll have to talk to her later. _I glanced back at her while turned around to continue the surveillance. _Maybe I should think of her as more of a threat and not as an ally._

* * *

_**Two hours later**_

Yagami-san had left to go home for a while. Now was the perfect time to talk to K.

"Kei I need to talk to you," I said while nibbling on my thumb. She just nodded and followed me into the other room.

"Why did you visit Backup?" She scowled at me and muttered under her breath, "God he hates that name."

"I visited him because I believe he can help with the investigation."

"How can he help? Kira will surely kill him if he hears about him." K brightened at that.

"Kira won't find anything on B because I've deleted all photos and places where his name is mentioned. So, he's save now," K said while playing with her hat, which she took back from me.

"Why would you want to protect him, K?"

"Reasons." _Curse that word_, I thought to myself. I sighed and told her to go. She left and I dropped the subject . . . for now. _I wonder why she would want to protect him so badly._

* * *

** There you go chapter 7 done. And now you got a little look into K's past. If and when I do flashbacks in the future they will all be in third person point of view. If I do dreams they will be in whose P.O.V. it is. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**So that's it for chapter 7, Bye.**

**P.S. I published this a bit early but it counts as next weeks though it's updated on a Saturday, and made a few adjustments to earlier chapters. **


	8. REWRITE AN

** Hello, I apologize if you thought this was a chapter but it is not. No this is a message saying that I will be rewriting L & K. The title of the rewrite is called, Of Detectives and Murderers. I will have the rewrite's chapter one up soon. And sorry to all the people who liked this story but I know I can write better. At the beginning of this story I thought that it seemed a little rushed, so that's why I'm rewriting it.**

**Now I wish you all a goodbye for now,**

**Midnight Blood Wolf**


End file.
